Fuel cell systems generate electrical power from an electrochemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant. Many fuel cell systems use a gaseous fuel, such as molecular hydrogen, and a gaseous oxidant such as molecular oxygen contained in air. The reaction between hydrogen and oxygen generates water which is exhausted in the waste gases of the fuel cell.
Many fuel cells, and especially fuel cells used for automotive propulsion, are based on proton exchange membrane (PEM) technology. These fuel cells contain PEM membranes that operate at about 80° C., and which must be kept moist for optimal performance and durability of the fuel cell. This can be accomplished by ensuring that one or both of the reactant gases contain sufficient moisture to prevent dehydration of the membranes. For example, it is known to incorporate humidifiers into fuel cell systems for moisturizing at least one of the reactant gases by transfer of water vapour from the waste gases of the fuel cell. Humidifiers are potentially useful in many fuel cell applications including stationary and portable power applications, but are particularly useful in vehicular applications where it is important to maximize power density and durability of the fuel cell, while minimizing cost and size.
In typical prior art fuel cell humidifiers, water-permeable membranes supported by gas diffusion layers are interposed between wet and dry gas streams, and water vapour is transferred from the wet gas stream, across the water-permeable membrane and through the gas diffusion layers, into the dry gas stream. Prior art membrane-based humidifiers include both tubular and planar configurations. Planar configurations offer potential benefits of high performance efficiency, compact size, and low cost of manufacture. Technical challenges in planar humidifiers include achievement of high surface area exposure of the membranes to the exchange gases at controlled fluid flow rates, meaning that tightly packed and very small and consistent repeat cell (plate to membrane) distances are necessary; and in conjunction with reliably sealed membrane-to-plate, and plate-to-plate joints. To maintain tightly packed cell spacing, the plates need to be very thin, yet also provide for effective flow channels for the exchange gases to communicate with the interspaced membranes and gas diffusion layers. Moreover, the compressive forces and means to assemble and hold the plate flow channels and membranes together, must be low enough to avoid either damaging the fragile membrane/diffusion layer media, or of inducing variability in the spacing of the plate-membrane cells.
There remains a need for improvement in the structure of fuel cell humidifiers, in order to address the challenges mentioned above in an effective and cost-efficient manner.